


Song of Flames

by Runioni



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drabble, English is my second language and I'm bad at it, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 08:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runioni/pseuds/Runioni
Summary: Singing in eerie voices, little pumpkins wander town streets on the night of the new moon...





	Song of Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Pokedex entry for Gourgeist: Singing in eerie voices, they wander town streets on the night of the new moon. Anyone who hears their song is cursed. 
> 
> Oh no

Night came to a sleepy quiet town.

  
Freezing wind swiped piles of fallen orange leaves, that were everywhere on empty streets. Trees lost their clothes, and forgotten, they started already to rot under heavy pressure from water drops, becoming a nasty stuffy brown mess that smelled like cold rain. Nature were slowly dying in autumn – but nobody was much concerned about usual process. People tends to live on with a positive though that spring will surely come.

  
However, for now they were all sitting at their homes, hiding away from nastiness of weather, from its mourning and ugliness. Bright and warm houses, made warm and comfortable, gifted people calming sense of security. “There is nothing to fear inside walls of your own forte” – that’s main purpose of home. It’s what we call a comforting though.

  
Today’s night was surprisingly dark. There was no moon at the sky – it left for its rebirth, leaving earth without its light. Only yellow dots of windows sparkled through the world of darkness and silhouettes.

  
Then a few new glowing dots appeared. And after them another one, more and more… They were flying and jumping around in joyous dance, as if the night itself patronized them. They were growing in numbers quickly and in short time a whole parade lighted up town outskirts so everything were seen clearly as in daylight.  
Like they were celebrating days of Spirits and Dead, countless pumpkins came to the forest. Their funny, craved on flesh, faces flickered with warm orange light calling everyone to come closer. They looked harmless; but only for now.

  
Swarm of Gorgeists was ready move out to fulfil their purpose.

  
Joyful procession entered small town, which slept peacefully, and a song was heard on streets, going hand in hand with blows of wind. It was an incredible, unimaginable and indescribable sound: there was screeching and melody, cracking and murmuring, noise and rhythm. Tangled that song with rain, with wind and wit rustling leaves as if it was sang by Nature itself and inspired by Night.

  
People started to open doors of their homes, open windows, look out in wonder. Looked they at dancing joyous little flames, listened they to their hymn and could not they understand what was that spectacle before their eyes. Nobody were afraid but nobody felt delight – only a charming confusion. However, still no one could avert their eyes from it. no one were able to cover their ears.

  
Disappeared little flames as they appeared in first place: darkness of forest swallowed them, covering from human eyes. Townsfolks returned to their homes and went to sleep once again – but dreamed they bad that night. Scary intangible nightmares tortured them while one particular song was playing itself in their minds – a song, which little Gorgeists sang.

  
All of that happened a long, long time ago: maybe twenty years passed or, maybe, fifteen already… Nobody lives in that town any more. Homes stay empty, with squinted roofs – and wind plays with dark brown leaves still, makes noise with shutters and old rusted door hinges. That homes have not completed their purpose – weren’t they able to protect humans… or, maybe, humans themselves were to blame with their uncontrolled curiosity?  
Gorgeists song is cursed: every one, who will hear it, fated to perish. That is a legend of old.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, that little drabble was never meant to be translated into english. But since it's October, I wanted to post something spooky and for that I needed to go trough horrifying ordeal of translating that little thing. Oh well.  
There are a lot of colourfull descriptions and they was the hardest part of translating. It was a beautiful thing in russian but I guess I don't have much experience in english to convey it well... Oh well [x2]  
Anyway, kudos and comments are always welcome! as well as pointing out my mistakes


End file.
